Among the goals for the development of hybrid electric vehicles are improvement of fuel economy and reduction of pollution emissions from automobiles. In designing a hybrid vehicle, fuel economy is maximized with optimized operations and control strategy. A statistical model of driving style can offer optimization of operations for both hybrid and non-hybrid vehicles.